Selfish
by Pork Steak the Grande
Summary: Song Fic to "Selfish". Bakura and Ryou have been dating for six months, and Ryou thinks Bakura doesn't love him yet. Bakura shows him other wise. Yay, Fluff! [Shounen-ai BxR]


Marik: Hey all you geeks and freaks! Nope, your right, God the Grand(e) doesn't own me, NSYNC (who is one of my favorite bands ^__^ ) or any Yu-gi-oh character she may use! Unfortunately, I do not own any either (besides Malik) because if I did Yami would be all mine ^___^

Yami: Don't even start.

Marik: *blows kisses to Yami*

Yami: *cringes*

Gandalf: -_-; Any who, Yeah as Marik was saying, it's a song fic to Nysnc's "Selfish", and God, and myself both thinks it fit's the absolutely cute couple quite well!

God: *nods* Man are they too too or what? ^__^ Anyways on to what you came here for! Oh yeah AND

/Ryou through mind link/

??Bakura through mind link//

Marik: Lemons, and my to die for bod! *rips off shirt*

God: -_-; On with the story…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I just don't understand 

Why your running from a good man baby

Why you want to turn your back on love 

~~~

Bakura watched Ryou idly as he sat perched against an apple tree looking deep in thought. He'd been awfully distant which Bakura didn't understand since the whole purpose of coming here to this park was to talk. Only thing was, Ryou hadn't said a word.

"What is it you are thinking of?" Bakura questioned while rising from his laying position on the grass. He slinked over to Ryou like a cat and sat right next to the white haired teen. 

__

~~~

Why you've already given up

See I know that you've been hurt before 

But I swear I'll give you so much more

I swear I'll never let you down

Cause I swear it's you that I adore

~~~

Ryou glanced over at his Yami with eyes full of bother. 

"Us. We, we've been dating for some time now. An official item." The boy said, his words trailing off into the cool spring wind. He was looking over Bakura's shoulder at a scurrying chipmunk. 

"I guess we have, haven't we?" Bakura said, a grin playing across his lips as he touched the young one's hand, caressing it's delicate pale skin. Ryou glimpsed to Bakura's face, his own still looking quite troubled. 

"Yes. This day, I don't know. Something about it, I guess I liked. It is awfully beautiful outside today, isn't it Kura? " Ryou said, his affectionate mahogany eyes scanning around his favorite park. 

"Yes. I guess it is, almost as beautiful as you." 

~~~

__

And I can't help it babe 

Cause I think about you constantly

And my heart gets no rest over you

~~~

Bakura put his arm around Ryou's thin waist. Ryou gazed up to give Bakura a sad smile_. _Bakura hated to see him so unhappy. 

"Kura, there, there is something else."

"What's that?" 

"It, it's-" Ryou began, but the rest of the words fell. "It's hard to say I guess." he finished, biting his lower lip. 

"Look Ryou, whatever it is, trust me, I won't get mad at you." Bakura said pulling his Hikari into his lap to feel the boy closer. A small crystalline tear rolled down the innocent teen's pale pink cheek. Bakura pulled him closer to his chest.

~~~

__

You can call me Selfish

But all I want is your love

You can call me hopeless

Cause I'm hopelessly in love

You can call me unperfect

But who's perfect?

Tell me what I gotta do 

To prove that I'm the only one for you

What's wrong with being selfish?

~~~

"Don't cry angel. Please just tell me what troubles your heart." Bakura pleaded to the object of his affection.

Ryou sniffled. "You, you forgot." He whimpered.

"What did I forget?" Bakura asked, raising Ryou's teary eyed face.

"Our six month anniversary." Ryou whimpered, shoving his head back into Bakura's chest. Bakura knew the occasion was extremely important to Ryou. How could it not be? It meant the youth had stood six whole months dealing with Bakura, still kissing him instead of hitting him. Bakura could be a handful, after all. Besides, he had only heard about a zillion times from all of Ryou's half-witted friends about Ryou's expectation of what might happen. Bakura couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by his light's outlook. 'Damn, you'd think we were going to get married.' Bakura had thought when he had heard a few versions of Ryou's take on what could become of the day.

~~~

__

I'll be taking up your time

Until the day I make you realize 

That for you there is no one else

I just gotta have you to myself

~~~

Bakura smirked and took something out of his pocket. What it was, Ryou wasn't sure, but he did know that he was being moronic. After all, it was only six months and Ryou was about expecting a parade. He wanted everything to be perfect, a night to remember. After all it was a big mark in their relationship. It meant that they'd been together for half a year. Half a year of Bakura, of late nights deep of talk, soul searching, of being referred to as angel or beautiful, of being in Bakura's embrace, of passionate kisses, of cuddling, of stupid fights and glorious make ups, of having a feeling of wholeness, six whole months of never once feeling lonely. He loved Bakura, how could he not when he knew this one guy was his eternal soul mate, his Yami? He also knew though, that he was thinking too hard, falling too deep, because Bakura didn't love him just yet. What an dolt I am.' Ryou thought to himself. 

"I'm such an idiot." He whimpered into Bakura's soaked blue shirt. 

"Ryou, you are no fool, don't say that." Bakura cooed. Then Bakura tilted Ryou's head up and kissed a falling tear.

"You don't, don't-" Ryou began, but ended up in a river. 

~~~

__

Baby I could take good care of you

No matter what it is your going through

I'll be there for you when your in need 

Baby believe me

If love was a crime

Then punish me

I would die for you

Cause I don't want to live with out you

Oh what can I do?

~~~

Bakura handed Ryou a small black box with a sparkling white ribbon. Ryou hesitantly took the box, and opened it ever so slowly. When he saw the contents, he gasped. Inside was a silver heart shaped locket with the words B+R engraved on it. He then opened it to find his favorite picture of the two, taken at Christmas. Bakura and Ryou had fallen asleep under their Christmas tree that night. Bakura was laying flat on his back with Ryou on top of him, his chest in the gape of Bakura's neck. They were both covered up with a Barbie comforter, no thanks to the photographer, Marik, who'd drawn hearts on their faces. On the other side of the locket, there were some of the words to their song. It read:

__

Selfishly I'm in love with you

Cause I've searched my soul and know that it's you

Bakura smiled. "How could you think I'd forget? I know how much today means to you. The truth is Ryou, I'd do anything to make you happy, it wouldn't matter what it was. I love you." Bakura said looking deeply in his lover's eyes.

~~~

__

You can call me Selfish

But all I want is your love

You can call me hopeless

Cause I'm hopelessly in love

You can call me unperfect

But who's perfect?

Tell me what I gotta do 

To prove that I'm the only one for you

What's wrong with being selfish?

~~~

Ryou sniffled. "I love you too Kura." Ryou pulled Bakura into a hug and was now crying tears of a different kind, happiness. 

"So, where's my present?" Bakura teased. Ryou smiled, and blushed. 

"Well, I had something in mind, but, I don't think I could give it to you here." Ryou said, turning red.

"What do you mean?" Bakura asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"Well the story is only rated PG of course!" Ryou said smirking. 

"OH!" Bakuras eyes widened. He had never known his light was so dirty, or was even ready for, um, a gift that big. Bakura smiled and licked away the remaining tears on Ryou's face, making him giggle. 

"Little chaste Hikari." Bakura purred before placing an index finger on Ryou's lips and tracing them. Bakura moved in a little closer.

"I'm hopelessly in love with you, Ryou." He whispered, "So, what will you do about it?" At that, Ryou smiled and removed Bakura's hand. He then closed his eyes and pressed his lips gently against his Yami's. Bakura held Ryou's cheek to stabilize, then licked along Ryou's lips, begging for entrance to those beautiful lips. The plead was almost immediately accepted with a moan escaping from the teen's mouth. 

~~~

__

Why do you keep us apart

Why won't you give up your heart

You know we're meant to be together

Why do you push me away

All that I want is to give you love

Forever and ever and ever and ever

~~~

"Silly Hikari." Bakura whispered, sneering at Ryou's dissaproval for breaking the kiss. So, Bakura dove back in to re capture Ryou's lips just as passionately as before. Ryou ran his hands thorugh Bakura's messy hair. 

//My angel, mine. All mine. I swear no one will ever take you away from me. Your one thing I refuse to share, or ever give up.//

~~~

__

You can call me Selfish

But all I want is your love

You can call me hopeless

Cause I'm hopelessly in love

You can call me unperfect

But who's perfect?

Tell me what I gotta do 

To prove that I'm the only one for you

~~~

//Mine, All Mine.//

/Yes, I'm all yours Bakura./ Bakura smiled as Ryou planted another kiss on his mouth. 

"All yours Bakura." Ryou purred in his ear. It gave Bakura such an excitement and heated passion. 

"All Yours." Bakura leaned in forwards to Ryou's ear.

"Selfish!"

~~~

Selfishly I'm in love with you

Cause I've searched my soul 

And know that it's you

Selfishly I'm in love with you

Cause I've searched my soul 

And know that it's you

Selfishly I'm in love with you

Cause I've searched my soul 

And know that it's you

To prove that I'm the only one for you

So what's wrong with being selfish. Selfish, selfish, selfish…

So what's wrong with being selfish…

END!!!!!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gandalf: *takes off hat and wipes off sweat* Done!

God: Yep! Now I can get back to what's really important; Dancing! ^___^

Gandalf: Eh, I think you have had too much Ring Con

Sauruman: Yeah, too much folk dancing… Lets not let her go to another Lord of the Rings Convention..

Gandalf: No kidding, I don't think she'll ever stop seeing Heather Alexander

Sauruman: Yeah, or stop talking about that damn Greebo the Dragon

Gandalf: Yeah, no more ring con for you.

God: NOOOO!!!! THAT WOULD BE THE END OF ME!!! THE DEATH!!!

Marik: Good…

God and Gandalf: T___T

Marik: *gulp*

*God and Gandalf attack Marik*

Marik: X__x

Gandalf: Feh, anyways about the story!

God: *sigh* I love nothing more than a good love story fan fic to NSYNC while listening to Heather Alexander (the best darned folk singer…EVER!!! )

I 3 Bakura and Ryou!

Gandalf: Yeah, through Kura-kuns was quite OOC

God: *shrug* Well, erm, it's kinda always that way though, I mean, he doesn't really date Ryou…

Gandalf: True, but what evs, I still loved it ^___^

God: Thank you G! 

Gandalf: Of course G!

Both: ^________^

Sauruman: -_-; 

Gandalf: Heh, anyways, reviews are always adored and erm, I guess that is pretty much it.

God: Yep, guess so!!!!

Gandalf: So, feh, I hope you all have a really philatelic day!

God: Yes, with lots of non sense fwing dancing!!! (folk and swing)

Gandalf: -.-;

God: Heh, anways, on the count of three G!

Sauruman: ONE

Gandalf: TWO

Boots the monkey (dora the explora (er ): THREE

*pause*

God: Why are you here?

Boots: Erm, good q, anyways, I just really wanted some bananas, Dora's feeling kinda kinky

Everyone else: O_o ….

Boots: Yeah, well, I guess I should go but first, Later Days! *poofs to nowhere*

Gandalf: what ever, bye ya'll see ya next time!

God: and now time to get back to our dancing!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
